By Any Means Necessary
by Keket
Summary: Seto Kaiba always gets what he wants and he now has set his sights on Mai-whom his rival Joey is dating! But he plans to possess her-by any means necessary!


A/N: Here is another Mai story! This one came to me this morning and I just started writing. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters just a few of my own original characters and the plot!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, big brother, can we stop for some ice cream? Please!" Mokuba looked at his big brother with pleading eyes.  
Kaiba sighed. He could never say no to his little brother.  
"Fine, but we will have to make it quick," Kaiba replied. "I need to get home to check on a few documents."  
"Okay!" Mokuba smiled.  
Kaiba pushed the button in the limo to let the window roll down, so he could tell the driver where to go. After a few minutes, the long black limo came to a stop. Mokuba jumped out as soon as the driver opened the door.  
"Here we are!" Mokuba said, quickly dashing towards the door of the ice cream shop, Kaiba leisurely following.  
"I want a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream and candy pieces sprinkled on top," Mokuba told the girl behind the counter.  
"And what will you have?" she smiled, looking at Kaiba.  
"Nothing," he replied, "Just hurry with my brother's order."  
"Okay," she said, her smile fading.  
While standing near the counter, the sound of laughter echoed through the shop. Both Kaiba and Mokuba turned to see where it was coming from. Sitting at a large round table in the back were Yugi and his friends. "Hey! There's Yugi!" Mokuba said and just took off toward the table, not waiting for his big brother's reply.  
Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh. Yugi was the last person he wanted to see today, but here he was, along with his foolish friends.  
"Here's your order, sir."  
The girl handed him the sundae and he paid her. Mokuba was still standing at Yugi's table, happily chatting away. Mokuba liked Yugi for some strange reason but he learned to deal with it. As long as his brother was happy, he tried to not let it get to him. He took the sundae and gritted his teeth, making his way toward his little brother.  
"Here Mokuba," he said, handing him the sundae.  
"Why don't you join us?" Yugi said.  
"No thanks, Yugi. I have a few things I need to get done today," Kaiba replied.  
"Aww.that's too bad," Joey sarcastically said.  
Mai elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Hey! What did ya do that for?"  
Mai just glared at Joey and he just grunted.  
Kaiba noticed they were sharing a banana split. His cold blue eyes fell upon Mai. She had her hand laced with Joey's. She was smiling again, her eyes brightly shining.  
Joey noticed Kaiba staring at Mai and he reached his arm around her possessively. She just looked at Joey wondering what was with him and noticed Kaiba looking at her. A lump rose in her throat, seeing Kaiba's eyes soften a bit.  
Kaiba tore his eyes away from her.  
"Come on Mokuba, we need to get going."  
"Oh okay," Mokuba pouted a little. "See ya later guys!  
"See ya!" They all said.  
Kaiba and Mokuba got back in the limo. Mokuba started on his sundae, enjoying every bite. Kaiba just stared out the window, thinking.  
He closed his eyes, focusing on his reaction at seeing Mai, more importantly, Mai with Joey. For a minute there, he wanted to be the one holding her. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He did not care for any of the mutt's friends; let alone his girlfriend, even if she was beautiful and a very good duelist to boot. He cursed himself; there it came again, that feeling.  
The limo pulled up at the mansion and he was grateful. He got out and Mokuba ran on inside ahead of him. He hoped a little paper work would help him keep his thoughts free of Mai.  
A couple of hours went by and he found he did not get much done, and his goal of forgetting Mai did not come to be. He ran his hands through his sable brown locks in frustration. Maybe he just needed to get some air. He did need to go by his office to drop something off, maybe that would help.  
"Mokuba!"  
Mokuba walked into Seto's office. "Yes, big brother?"  
"I am going to Kiaba Corp to drop off a couple of things. My assistant Kerry is here and I have already told her where I will be. If you need anything let her know and Julia should have dinner ready in about an hour. Please leave some for me, okay. I should be back within the hour," he instructed Mokuba.  
"Okay, be careful." Mokuba replied.  
He gathered his coat and briefcase and headed out. He got in the limo and directed the driver to go to Kaiba Corp. He sat back into the black leather seat and once again stared out of the tinted windows. He was determined to not think of her anymore, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted long blonde locks and a short skirt. It could only be one person.  
"Stop!" he ordered the driver and he got out of the limo. He found his body was reacting on its own, seeking her out.  
She was standing looking into the window display of an expensive jewelry store and had a shopping bag in one hand. He carefully walked up to her.  
"That necklace would look beautiful on you."  
"It would wouldn't it," she replied and then quickly turned. It was Seto Kaiba. She thought the voice sounded familiar. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just heading to my office."  
"No, I mean why are you here talking to me? I thought you didn't care for any of Yugi's friends," she asked.  
"That may be true, but I don't exactly put you in the same category as the rest of them. You are not as stupid or foolish as them and you can hold your own in a duel," he replied, gazing into her questioning violet eyes.  
Mai inhaled sharply as his azure eyes melted into hers.  
"Look, I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play here, but I am not falling for it."  
"It's not a game," he said taking hold of her wrist and pulling her closer to him. "Do you really want that necklace? I can buy it for you. I can buy you anything you want."  
"I may have accepted your offer once upon a time, but that was before I found true friends and someone who truly cares for me," she said, her eyes challenging him.  
"You mean that mutt. He could not afford what all a lovely woman like you should have," Kaiba challenged back.  
Mai broke away from him. "That may be true but he gives me something much more valuable than money, his heart."  
Kaiba crossed his arms. "Hearts can sometimes be very fickle."  
"I'm willing to take my chances."  
Mai turned and walked away, her shopping bag in hand.  
"We'll just see about that." Kaiba said to himself.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Later on that evening at the mansion, Kaiba finished up his paperwork for his next meeting. He did not know if he got everything correct or not, this business with Mai was really getting to him. The more he thought about her, the more he yearned for her. To feel her in his arms, feeling her lips against his. It was enough to drive him crazy.  
He pushed the intercom button.  
"Could you come in here, Kerry?"  
"Yes, Master Kaiba," her perky voice rang over the intercom.  
His door to his office opened and Kerry walked on in. She was a young assistant and very dedicated to Kaiba Corp. He knew he could count on her.  
"I have a job for you," he said, grinning.  
The only way he was going to have Mai was if he got the mutt out off the way, and he knew exactly how he was going to do that.  
"I need you to meet with someone. His name is Joey Wheeler."  
Soon she will be running away from Joey and right into his arms. He chuckled inwardly, and started to put his plan into action.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews of my other story-An Egotists Change of Heart- I will be updating a new chapter for that one next. I am going to go back and forth writing chapters for these two stories. If you like Mai and have not read my other story, please do! 


End file.
